The Magic in Alagaesia
by Glaciem
Summary: Hidden in the horrors of war, there is always pleasure to be found. Lucky for Eragon, he does not just find it, he is a magnet for it. WARNING: Lemons, no slash or femslash, and no threesomes (only pairs).
1. Eragon X Angela

**So, welcome people of fanfiction, to my humble abode! Some of you may know me, or rather, you may know my other account. My other account is named 'Tytonic'. Why did I make this account then, you ask? Well, my other account is child friendly, this however, is not. I need somewhere to release my inner guy. Aside from violent video games and breaking things, this is the next best thing. So, I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Inheritance Cycle, nor do I claim too.**

* * *

**The Magic in Alagaesia**

**Chapter 1: Eragon X Angela**

* * *

Eragon was positively shocked by his reading. While most of it made little sense, and would likely only become clear after it has occurred, some of it seemed downright crazy. As he pondered this, a new realization dawned on him.

"A family member will betray me?! Roran would never do such a thing!" He practically yelled, right in the herbalist's face.

As his belief of the reading dimmed, Saphira's voice rung throughout his head. We know not what the future holds, little one. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. You actually believe this women? It's impossible, Roran would never betray me! Saphira's irritation flared. Use your head, little one! Many things could cause your cousin to betray you. In addition, I trust fully in the reading. The magic infused within a dragon's bone does not lie. Eragon calmed slightly. I suppose you are correct.

"It appears that your 'inner turmoil' is done and over with, so may we discuss payment?" The herbalist asked.

A jolt of shock was sent down Eragon's spine. "What?! I was under the impression that the reading was free!"

The women smiled a mischievous grin. "You honestly expected it too be free? No matter, you must offer some sort of pay." The women paused, and took into consideration the boys look. "You do not have money, do you?" The boy shook his head, as she had expected he would. Her mischievous look grew. "Well, I suppose i have a way you could pay for the reading. It will take but a few minutes, perhaps a little more. Close the door." She ordered, motioning for Eragon to go to the door.

Normally, Eragon would have left immediately but that would risk capturing the attention of others. Angela could possibly report him, and that was the last thing he needed. So, he did as he was told, and closed the door. He could feel Sahpira ready to tear the roof off of the building, if need be.

"Come here, and drink this. Do not fret, it will do you no harm." She held up a bottle full of a purple liquid. Despite the consequences, he would have ran right then, but the fact that she had spoken in the ancient language, which surprised him slightly, assured him that she was telling the truth.

So, he did as he was told, and slowly took a sip of the strange liquid, which seemed to sparkle slightly. Finding that it tasted surprisingly good, he eagerly drank the rest of the bottle. As the final drop slid down his throat, he turned his gaze back to Angela, who was studying him intensely. She seemed very eager, as if something exciting was going to occur.

As the seconds wore on, he began to question what exactly the liquid had done. "Is something suppose to happen? I feel exactly the same as before." He inquired.

Training her eyes on his face, she did not hesitate to answer his question. "Oh yes, something is suppose to happen. Just wait a few more moments, you will feel the difference."

And so, he waited. It had only been around a minute when he began to feel the effects of the potion. A slight stirling in his lower regions alerted him of it. Before he could stomp his emotions out of existence, his desire grew greatly, and he felt his member grow hard, so hard in fact, that it became painful, as his undergarments restrained it.

Angela's grin grew even more as she noticed his erection. "Eragon, do tell your dragon that you are in no sort of danger, and please cut your connection with it."

This shocked Eragon greatly. He had not told the women his name, nor that he was a dragon rider, and he was about to alert Saphira of it. Albeit, he heard her seductive tone, and his desire won over his caution. And so, he told Saphira that everything was fine, and he closed their connection, much to her distaste.

Looking down upon his erection, which was now a large bulge in his trousers, he attempted to fight the effects of the potion, to no avail.

"Uhhh, what type of potion is this?!" Eragon growled through clenched teeth. His desire only continued to grow.

Looking up from his erection, he looked Angela in the eyes, attempting to glare at her. What he saw surprised him. Unlike before, Angela looked absolutely stunning, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Surely it was because of the potion, but he did not care. As he took in her features, he gave into the potion, and found that he wanted nothing more than to take Angela, to make her scream his name in pleasure.

A look of pure lust formed on her face, and it almost made him Burst right then and there. "My my, what do we have here? Somebody looks a little. . . Excited."

Wanting nothing more than to thrust himself into this women, he began to slide his trousers down. Much to his pleasure, Angela eagerly assisted him. As soon as his trousers where down, Angela slid his undergarments down before he could even begin to do so himself.

Once his undergarments were off, and on the ground, his erection came out in all of its glory. And hit Angela right in the face.

"Oh! My, you are a big one!" She cried happily. "By far the largest I have ever seen!"

Eragon himself was shocked by his size. True, he has had an erection before, but he has never been this hard, and apparently he had never been hard enough to show his full size. He was at least nine and a half inches long, probably ten, and easily two inches thick. Before, he had only ever seen his penis grow to eight inches long, and one and a half inches thick.

"If you are still wondering, this is a lust potion. It is very similar to a love potion, but, as you can seem far different at the same time. It increases ones sex drive, intensifies pleasure, and has a few other small effects, ones which I am sure we will both enjoy very much." Angela explained.

Without hesitation, she took the head of his cock in her mouth, and began to caress it with her tongue. It was, by far, the greatest thing he had ever felt, and he felt the need to fill her mouth with his seed, however something held him back, most likely the potion. Moaning loudly, Eragon was glad that he had closed the door, else the people on the street would hear him.

Flicking the head a few times with her tongue, Angela placed her hands on the base of his cock, and slowly began to take more of it in her mouth. Eragon could not take how slow she was going, and put both of his hands on the back of her head. Realizing what he was about to do, she looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth.

The pleading look in her eyes would have driven him over the edge, but the potion held him back once more. And so, he granted her wish, and pulled her head onto his cock, while he thrusted into her mouth at the same time.

She gagged on his cock, as a large portion if it went down her throat, but she did not pull away. Even if she wanted to, she could have, with Eragon's hands holding her in place.

He pulled her head back, so that only a few inches were in her mouth, and he yanked her head back down onto his cock. While she was gagging, it felt surprisingly good, as she caressed his shaft with her tongue. She loved it, and did not regret giving him the potion in the least.

As Eragon became comfortable with their position, he began to speed up, pushing and pulling Angela on and off of his cock. He wanted desperately to fill her mouth with his cum, but he could not as long as the potion was in effect.

A few minutes passed by, lost in the flurry of pleasure, and Eragon felt his member began to harden even more. He swore, not even Saphira's egg had been this hard. Noticing this, Angela began to rub her tongue even faster, in hopes of bringing him to climax.

Eragon vaguely heard himself cry out as he finally reached his limit, and felt as he pumped his seed into Angela's mouth. As he was bathed in pleasure, Angela was eagerly slurping up all of his juices (which tasted so good, far better than she has ever experienced), most of which had flown out of her mouth and into the floor, due to the large amount of it. Another effect of the potion: large amounts of cum.

As Eragon continued to pump out his seed, he began to remove Angela's clothing. His desire was so great that he did not bother to be careful, and he literally ripped most of her clothing off. Not that she minded, the faster he began to fuck her the better.

He finally finished cumming as he pulled her panties off, which, much to his happiness, he found to be soaking wet, and dripping with her juices. Pulling back to look at her, he took in her full body.

It had to be an affect of the potion, but he saw her as the most beautiful thing ever. So much as a glance at her, and he would be able to die happy. He noticed the large puddle of her own juices below her, as she sat on her knees, and he noticed, even more so, how wet she was. It was as if she fell in a lake.

Moving towards her, he didn't even care if the ground was soaked with their juices, he pushed her onto be back, and eagerly became to rub his lips on hers. She responded without hesitation, and pushed back with as much desire, if not more. She began to moan into the kiss as Eragon played with her nipples, and rubbed his cock against her pussy.

She wanted so badly for him to enter her, to fuck her, and for him to fill her with his cum. It had been decades since she had last had sex, and her desire had only grown over the years. It even came to a point where she almost had Solembum take her, in his human form, of course.

As Eragon continues to grope her, her self control snapped. Pushed back, she ended the kiss, and desperately moaned into his ear. "E-Eragon! P-pleas just fuck me, I can't take this teasing any m-more!"

Eragon eagerly complied, and ceased his teasing. Positioning his cock at her entrance, he prepared to enter. Without warning, he thrust his entire length into Angela, striking her core. She screamed in pleasure as part of his cock pushed it's way into her womb.

Without moving, Eragon remained in that position, his cock still in Angela's womb. He was waiting for her to beg, as he knew she would.

It only took a few moments for her to begin. "Oh Eragon! Please fuck me, fill me up! I want you to destroy me! I want to feel your cum inside of me!"

Satisfied with this, he began to savagely pound his cock into her. With the size of his cock, it only took seconds for her to orgasm. Her walls tightening, she covered his cock in her own juices, as he continued to thrust into her. She screamed in total ecstasy the entire time, wanting so desperately for him fill her up.

Despite this, and how tight she became, he continued to thrust into her, not even close to his next climax. He was in pure heaven. He had never experienced such pleasure before, nor had he even though it possible to feel this good. Sure, he had masturbated a few times before, but this was his first time, and it was so much better than choking his chicken.

As he continued to thrust into the beautiful women, she continued to have orgasms every once in a while. After going so long without sex, this was easily the best thing she had ever felt. She would not mind at all if she got pregnant from it, it would be worth it.

Flipping her over so that he could take her from behind, he continued to furiously fuck Angela. In this new position, he was able to go even deeper into her, and she screamed even louder, and began to orgasm even more.

Pounding as hard as he could, he felt himself grin as she screamed his name, begging for him to go harder, faster. He happily complied, and began to pound into her even harder and faster, to the point where he was afraid he would break one of her bones.

Perhaps it was just the potion, or maybe it was part of being a dragon rider, but he would have never guessed that he could fuck her with such speed and force. Either way, this was by far the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

Thrusting into her a few more times, she screamed even more than usual when he hit her g-spot over and over again. With the loudest scream yet, she had the largest orgasm of her life, and drenched Eragon's cock in her juices.

Feeling her walls close even tighter around his cock, he reached his limit for the second time that day, and began to pump large amounts of his seed deep into her womb, likely impregnating her.

Spinning around so she was facing him, she crashed her lips into his, and furiously made out with him as he continued to pump his seed deep inside of her. Her tongue rubbed against his lips, looking for entrance. Eragon happily granted it to her, and their tongues began to dance around each other's.

Within a few minutes, Eragon had completed pumping his seed into Angela. She was so tight because if her orgasm, that none of the cum escaped her womb. Because there was so much, and it couldn't leave her womb, her stomach bulged slightly.

Pulling out of her, Eragon felt the effects of the potion ware away, and he began to question what he did. She could be pregnant! And he was only fifteen, far to young to have a child!

"Oh, dear god. I am so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to finish inside of you!" He said, begging for forgiveness. He was confused by her look.

"I wanted it. There is so much cum, I can't prevent a pregnancy with any herbs, but even if I do bare your child, it would be worth it." She said, still feeling the pleasure of their session. "Oh and here. For showing me the best time of my life." She handed him five glass tubes, each with a cork at the end. They were all full of the same potion he had drunk.

"Each one has enough for two uses." She said. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, and kissed him again. "Use each one wisely. Once somebody, male or female, drinks some, they will be unable to resist their desire. They will ride your glorious cock until it falls off of you. I'm sure you will find a use for them."

Laying back onto Eragon, Angela watched eagerly as he took another one of the files, and drank half. She drank the other half, and felt as it made her even hornier than before.

She definitely did not complain when she felt something rock hard enter her pussy, and begin to furiously thrust in and out. She didn't complain, not one bit.

* * *

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best ending ever, but it's 2 in the morning, and I'm really tired. So, please tell me what you guys think, this is my first time writing a lemon. Just so you know, I will be doing a lot of these for this series. I will probably do Eragon x Trianna next, but no promises. So, please follow, favorite, and reviews. See you guys later!**

**Until next time,**

**-Tytonic**


	2. Eragon X Trianna

**So, I guess I did keep true to my word, and do Eragon and Trianna. I don't know why, but I really like this pairing, even though I hate Trianna. This story is very new, so I am surprised by the amount of popularity it gained. I got a crap load of views and stuff, and it hasn't even been up for a day! So, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys after the chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: You know, the very definition if 'disclaimer' proves that it's the only word I need for this.**

* * *

**The Magic in Alagaesia**

**Chapter 2: Eragon X Trianna**

* * *

Eragon had been far from happy when Saphira had driven Trianna away. To say he was mad was an understatement. He had been hoping that he could have a little 'fun' with her. After all, she was still fairly young, and she seemed very interested in him. Not to mention that she rivaled even some elves with her beauty. He would not have minded shoving his cock in her, not at all.

Ever since his session with Angela, he had been unable to think of much more. Often times, he questioned how he was able to get so far in life without such pleasure. Not only had that day been one to remember, the potions he had been given never left his mind either, and the thought of them made him incredibly hard.

The fact that he had saved Arya had not helped, either. If he could have, he would have given her some of the potion, and he would have fucked her silly, and made her scream his name. But alas, he could not, due to her state. True, while she was unconsciousness, he could have had as much fun with her as he wanted to, but she would have found out, and having an elf mad at him was not something he wanted. He actually valued his life, unlike some people.

He had planned to slip her some of the potion before, but he realized that it would cause her to furiously fuck the next guy she saw, despite where she may be. So, he concluded that he would have to be alone with her, and the chance had yet to arise. All in due time though, all in due time.

Currently, Eragon lay in his chambers, awaiting the soft blanket of sleep to befall him. Most of the Varden was already asleep, as well as Saphira. It was a rare time for him, and he treasured it. He did not have Saphira in his head, and he was alone. So, like any other man would in this situation, he had his cock sticking straight up, as he furiously jerked it, in an attempt to make himself cum. Perhaps it was a permeant affect of the potion, he found that his endurance was much better than before. He had been masturbating for the past hour, and he wasn't even close to cumming. Perhaps it was just that his hand could not compare to the soft insides of a womens pussy. Just the thought of it made his dick go rock-hard. That was another affect of the potion. He found that after he had finished with Angela, whenever he got hard his cock was at its full size, rather then slightly smaller.

He briefly considered taking another potion, to turn him on even more, but he immediately discarded the idea. If he did, the lust would force him to leave his room and find the closest female to fuck. As much as he liked the idea, he did not need the Varden knowing that he was some sex-crazed fool.

A nock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. Completely forgetting the fact that his cock was out, he granted the person entry. "Come in."

As soon as the door opened, he heard a loud gasp. Normally, he would have freaked out and hidden it under the blanket, but the moment he saw who it was, and the extreme desire in her eyes, he decided to leave it out.

As she walked towards him, he noticed that her hips where swaying in a very sexy way, and that there was a slight wet spot around her pussy. She was wet for him. The thought made his cock get that much harder. He was vaguely aware of it when she cast a spell on the room, warding it from outside listeners.

Without hesitation, she climbed into his bed right next to him, and locked her lips with his, while stroking his enormous cock with one hand. Without the influence of the potion, it was not nearly as good as it has been with Angela, but it was still amazing. Besides, he was not about to waste a perfectly good potion on someone who already wanted to fuck him.

Eragon followed in suit, and began to rub Trianna's clit through her clothing. He felt her entire body shiver at the pleasurable contact, and he pressed twice as hard. At this point, Eragon was considering giving up his sword for his dick, it was so hard it would be like hitting the enemies with a large hammer.

This went on for a few minutes before Eragon felt Trianna tense up, and fresh juices soaked through her clothing. He also felt as she moaned into their kiss. It only made him harder, if he could even get any harder.

Moving down, Trianna broke the kiss, and began to lick up and down his length. It was unlike anything he felt with Angela, and he had to focus on not blowing right there. If he was going to cum, he wanted to do so inside of Trianna, be it her mouth or pussy. Preferably both.

As Eragon felt himself reach his limit, he quickly yanked Trianna's head up by her hair, and thrust his cock deep inside of her mouth. She seemed to enjoy this greatly, as he began to move her head up and down on his cock.

It only took a few seconds, but Eragon blew his load inside of her mouth. Unlike with Angela though, he did not stop forcing her to suck his cock. He kept going, despite her struggles for air. Even though she could not breath, she had a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

He only pulled her off of his cock one she began to loose consciousness due to the lack of air. As she finally gasped, taking in a lungful of air, she began to stroke Eragon's cock with both her hands. Still sensitive from cumming before, it did not take long for him to spray his juices all over the place. The force of his ejaculation was incredible, and shot multiple feet into the air. It only made Trianna even wetter, as she imagined that creamy liquid flooding her insides. In fact, she wanted to get pregnant from it. If she had his child, it would ensure her a very large position of power in Alagaesia. To bare the only dragon riders child, it would make her the most powerful women in all of Alagaesia.

She only came closer to this fantasy when Eragon forced her over, so that he was on top. He did not bother to take off her clothing.

"Brisinger" he muttered, and all of her clothing turned to ashes, which he quickly brushed away. The ease at which he did so, loosing no energy whatsoever, only served to turn her on more.

Eragon positioned his cock at her entrance, and waited. When he received a nod from her, he moved his head down, and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned in sheer pleasure, and bucked her hips, attempting to get his cock inside of her.

A few minutes, and many orgasms, later, Trianna gave up on trying to get his cock in her. He was teasing her, trying to get her as horny as ever before he fucked her brains out. He was doing an amazing job at it, too.

Without warning, Eragon thrust into her as hard as he could, and began to fuck her as fast as he could, he screams only serving to turn him on even more. Every time he went all of the way in, he felt about two inches of his cock enter her womb, which only made her scream louder. With this type of pleasure, it only took Trianna ten or so seconds To orgasm, and only three more after that. With a dick as big as Eragon's, she would not be able to stop cumming until he pulled out. It just felt to good inside of her

As Eragon furiously fucked her, he continued to hit her g-spot every thrust, and it was causing her to have an orgasm with every single thrust. At this rate, she would go completely insane if he didn't stop. She did not want that. She had seen what it could do to a women, and she did not want to loose her sanity. As amazing as his cock was, she needed him to stop before she went crazy.

So, she muttered a spell under her breath, one that caused extreme pleasure, and she watched as he stiffened, and felt his cock harden even more. With a few hard thrusts, she felt him shoot his cum inside of her, and she screamed in pleasure.

Only, he did not stop. She had ended it so she wouldn't go crazy, but cumming did not stop him. In fact, he only went faster as he pumped his seed into her. The last look that crossed Trianna's face was horror, before she broke. Loosing all self control, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and pushed upwards, meeting his thrusts. Leaning up, she began to kiss him as he pounded her.

The only coherent thoughts in her head were Eragon, sex, cock, semen, and the want for more. She wanted him to continue, to never stop fucking him. Even when his cum began to leak out of her due to the sheer amount of it, her desire did not waver.

As Eragon let out a moan, a fresh wave of cum began to fill her, and she screamed for more. he did not slow, and continued to fuck her silly. She loved it so much, and was not aware at all of the fact that she had broke. She had gone crazy with pleasure. Sure, she would be fine later, but whenever she saw him it would be a struggle not to tackle him, and force his cock into her.

Finally slowing, Eragon came to a stop, but continued to pump his seed into Trianna. She stopped screaming his name, and began to curl her tongue around his as their mouths met. It was then that her weariness finally caught up to her, and she drifted into a shallow sleep.

Eragon only smiled when he saw this. She looked so beautiful when she slept, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her again. realizing that his cock was still inside of her, he subconsciously began to thrust into her once more.

And so, Trianna began to moan. Even in her sleep, it seemed, she could enjoy his monstrous cock pounding away at her lovely cunt.

* * *

**So, that's done. I just had to have her fall asleep. And have Eragon continue to fuck her. I don't know what to do next chapter. I will either do a Eragon X Nasuada, or an Arya X Durza, where the shade rapes her. I don't know, you guys choose. If any of you choose, I will go with your choice, if not, I will go with which one I feel like. So, please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Until next time,**

**-Tytonic**


	3. Eragon X Nasuada

**So, welcome back! Since none of you took the liberty of reviewing or something like that, I took it upon myself to choose the next pairing. As much as I love Arya, I'm just not in the mood to writing about Durza raping her, so I'm doing Eragon X Nasuada. So, as always review, follow, and favorite! Seriously, it's disappointing. I'm used to a lot of that stuff, considering the amount of it I get on my other account. . .**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to deal with this. . .**

* * *

**The Magic in Alagaesia**

**Chapter 3: Eragon X Nasuada**

* * *

Eragon huffed in annoyance as he made his way across camp. He had been very busy chocking his chicken when a messenger told him that Nasuada had requested his presence. Not only that, but the messenger must have been new, because she walked right in without knocking and saw mini Eragon. It also didn't help that the messenger was extremely hot, and about his age, and it REALLY didn't help that the desire was clear in her eyes, and had clothing that showed off her features. If he hadn't been called to Nasuada, he would have grabbed the girl and pounded the fuck out of her.

But alas, he could not, and had refrained from doing so. He could probably find the girl later if he wanted to, he had seen her before, and did know that she was a prostitute in the Varden. He could only imagine, the older men of the Varden fucking this young petite girl, only about his age. It made him kind if jealous, because he could not do that. It would not be good for his position as a dragon rider if everybody knew he was just as sex-crazed as the next teenage boy.

Currently, Eragon was fighting off the embarrassment as he made his way to Nasuada's tent. His boner hadn't exactly gone away when he was called for, so he currently had a huge bulge in his pants. He couldn't force it down either, with so many people looking at him, specifically the girls. Many if the girls his age were kept around as maids and such, so there were a lot of them. Almost every single one he saw stared right at his crotch with a deep desire in their eyes. One of these nights, he was just going to go around and fuck each and every girl he found, filling them all with his massive cock, and spraying his cum inside of them. None of them would object either, him being a dragon rider and all.

A good thing was that Saphira did not know about his sex habits. True, she knew that he craved for sex, and that he masturbated a lot, but she did not know about his actual sessions. He intended to keep it that way, too. She would only get jealous when she found that she had to compete for his affections. She already disliked that he paid so much attention to Arya, though she understood and approved of his love for the elf.

As Eragon finally reached Nasuada's tent, he couldn't help but hope that she would notice his boner. While he wanted to pound the fuck out of her, she was his liege lord, and he couldn't do so without her starting it. He could always see the desire and want in her eyes when she saw something related to sex, so he knew that if she saw his boner, she would not hesitate to fuck him. Even if he didn't want to, he was her vassal, and had to do what she said. It was just out of generosity that she hadn't had him fuck her yet.

He would prefer to fuck Arya, but he still hadn't gotten the chance to slip her the potion, and he felt that he wouldn't be getting the chance anytime soon. Still, Nasuada was very pretty, and her skin tine fit her perfectly. It was enough to turn any man on. In fact, he guards have already stopped multiple rape attempts. If she were not leader of the Varden, she would have gladly let herself be raped anyway. She probably was still a virgin, and in her position, she could not find somebody to love her take it from her, at least, without trying to gain an advantage in politics. No, she would have to order somebody to, and Eragon hoped that he would be that certain somebody. After all, what girl wouldn't want his giant cock? It wasn't every day that you found a man with a ten inch cock; most men only reached six to seven inches.

Pushing the flap aside, Eragon entered her tent, and was surprised to find that Nasuada was the only person in there. He had expected a strategic meeting or something of the sorts. He was also surprised, and pleased, to find that her clothing revealed a lot of her skin. If anything, it only made his dick harder and more noticeable.

Loudly clearing his throat, Nasuada looked up from her desk and took notice of him. "Ahh, Eragon, there you are."

Bowing slightly, Eragon responded, "You called for me, my lady?"

She gave him a weak, yet ashamed smile. "Indeed. I have a. . . Request to make of you, one that I am not entirely proud of."

Nodding to show that he understood, Nasuada continued. "As you know, being leader of the Varden has left me little time for. . . Pleasures, if you will." She continued when. Eragon nodded. "And, I-I would like for you to help me with that."

Standing up and walking over to him, she was less than a foot away from him, and he felt his cock get even harder, but he made no move towards her.

Seeing the look he gave her, she backed up a few steps. "N-never mind, it was a stupid idea."

She was about to dismiss him, but did not when he stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. It was slightly awkward, because she was a whole foot shorter than him, and his large cock was pressed up against her stomach. The fact that she was so small and frail compared to him made him want to fuck her even more.

leaning down so his face was right in front of hers, he whispered, "I would be honored to," and he closed the distance between them, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Slipping a hand into her dress and down her panties, he felt how wet she was. It seemed that she REALLY craved his cock inside of her.

He did not have to worry about Saphira currently. It was most likely why Nasuada chose now of all times, because Saphira would be gone for the next few hours hunting. Good thing, too, because Saphira had warned Eragon about having sex with random people when she found him jacking off for the first time. She had said that he could not have a relationship with somebody she did not approve of, and currently she only approved of Arya, and nobody else.

Pushing Nasuada roughly, Eragon got them both to her bed, and jumped onto it, her beneath him. When he landed on top of her, and his finger got pushed into her pussy a few inches, she let out an adorable squeak, which only turned him on more.

It did it take long for their desires to get the better of them, and they began to rip each other's clothing off. Because Nasuada has such little on, she was completely naked before her was. It only took a few more moments for Eragon to be fully revealed.

She gasped at the size of his cock. "H-how is t-that going to f-f-fit in me?"

"I'll make it fit." He responded, flashing her a smile.

She did not protest when he turned around, and shoved his cock downwards into her mouth. Her hands went straight to the base of it as he began to pump himself in and out of her mouth. Taking advantage of the position he out himself in (69), he stuck his tongue deep in her pussy, and began to squeeze and twist her clit. She let out a loud moan, muffled by his cock.

He knew it was her first time, due to the tightness if her pussy. No pussy this tight has had a cock in it. Perhaps a few fingers from masturbating, but definitely not a cock. He could only imagine how it would feel on his giant cock. He would be lucky to go more than a few seconds will out spilling his cum inside of her.

Licking his tongue up and down her slit a few times, he felt her entire figure tremble as she let out an orgasm, and screamed into his cock, which was still pounding into her face. With her screams, the vibration drove him to shoot his cum down her throat. There was a lot of the milky liquid, and she eagerly slurped it all up.

Spinning around again, he pushed his lips against hers, and she moaned as his fingers went back into her pussy. From how sensitive she was from cumming before, she came very quickly, and screamed into his kiss.

Pulling back slightly, he positioned his cock at her entrance, placing the tip on her folds. He suddenly remembered something, and uttered a spell, warding the room off from the outside world. Wouldn't want her guards running in while he was fucking her senseless because they heard her scream.

With a few more begs from Nasuada, he rammed his cock into her as hard as he could, and listened to her scream with both pain and pleasure. She was so incredibly tight, and due to her size compared to him, she was even tighter. Because of this, he cum the second his cock entered her womb. He did his best to ignore the trickle of blood that was coming out of her pussy.

Filling her up with his cum, she was way to tight for any to escape, so her stomach bulged slightly as he pumped more and more into her. She did not comment on how she would probably get pregnant for this, instead she urged him to fuck her.

Pulling out so only two inches were left in her, he slammed back in, and listened to her scream again. Just this time, it was different. She screamed in complete and utter bliss, and he felt a flood of her juices around his cock, driving him to pump even more cum into her.

She was still so tight, it made it unbelievably pleasurable for Eragon. Her pussy alone was better than both Angela and Trianna combined. Neither of them had been virgins, so they were nowhere near as tight as Nasuada was. Not that he was complaining, or anything.

Ignoring the fact that he was still cumming, he began to thrust into her. It was probably because it was her first time, but she would not stop screaming, and she would cum every time he thrust into her. Her stomach was only getting larger as she was filled up with more and more cum.

Eragon played with different speeds, and different strengths, to find what was best for Nasuada. He found that going as fast and hard as possible made her cum like crazy, and so he stuck with that. Every girl was different. Angela had been a medium and hard fucking, Trianna had been slow and hard, and now Nasuada was fast and hard. He had yet to find a girl that wanted it gentle. He would though, he would.

Pulling out almost all of the way, he felt the urge to go as hard as possible, and he did just that. Thrusting into her so hard it bruised her thighs, he went so fast it was almost a blur.

Nasuada had no stopped screaming for the past few minutes, as her fucked her fast and hard, and her voice was beginning to give out. She also had not stopped cumming the whole time, and Eragon often came too. At this point, there was so much cum inside of her that one would look at her and think she was in early pregnancy.

Slamming into her as hard as he could, hitting her g-spot over and over again, she let out her loudest scream yet, and had her best orgasm ever. Eragon also shouted out, and pumped insane amounts of cum into her.

Screaming in pure ecstasy, she went limp beneath him, panting for air.

"T-that was t-the b-b-best thing I h-have ever f-f-felt b-before." She moaned.

Eragon pulled his cock out with a loud pop, and responded, "Me too." They both ignored the large puddle of cum that drained out of her pussy, and ruined the bed sheets.

"Eragon. . . I-I L-love y-you s-so m-m-much." She whispered, before falling into a deep sleep beneath him, giving him no chance to respond.

While he did not love her back, he would gladly go for her, should Arya deny him, which he expected. Plus, if they defeated Galbatorix, Nasuada would likely become queen, and if he was her lover, that would make him king. If he was king, he could fuck absolutely anybody he wanted to, and they would not be able to say no to him.

When Saphira hatched for him, he had been very happy. But now, her hatching was much more of a blessing than he would have ever imagined. His cock had never been so happy.

* * *

**So, that was nice to write. I will not lie, I have no clue who I am going to do next. I, debating between three different pairings, all of which will be very interesting. I plan in having 7-10 chapters in this story. Once they are done, I will probably move to more erotic pairings, like messengers fucking characters, or rapes. There are only 2 rapes I currently plan on, one of which I have never seen done on fanfiction before, and I look forward to doing it. So, review, follow, and favorite, and see you guys later!**

**Until next time,**

**-Tytonic**


	4. Eragon X Islanzadi

**So, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I got caught up in a few things. Now, a lot of you don't want to see a Durza X Arya. You don't seem to understand what this is. This is not a normal sex story, no, I plan on having as many pairings as possible. So I will still do Durxa and Arya, but I'll hold off until the end. A lot of you also was Eragon X Arya. I won't lie, I want that to, and I actually already wrote it, but I am planning on posting that as the final chapter. I mean, save the best for last, right? So, just telling you guys, this chapter is a pairing I have never seen. So, see you guys after the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series, it wouldn't have had a shit ending.**

* * *

**Warning: Could be considered rape, but it depends on how you look at it. But then again, it's not rape if you like it. Don't read if you don't want to, but I encourage you to read at least the start of it, since it really depends on how you look at it.**

* * *

**The Magic in Alagaesia**

**Chapter 4: Eragon X Islanzadi**

* * *

A soft knock at Eragon's door brought him out of his slumber. Quickly sliding out of bed, he tossed on some sort of clothing so that he may answer the door.

Opening the door, he found himself face to face with none other than Arya, the girl he loved. He had yet to apologize for the fairth he made of Arya. Looking back on the incident, he could see how stupid of a choice it was. He should have just done Saphira, since he knew her features just as well as he knew Arya's, which, mind you, he knew better than anything else he has ever seen.

"Hello, Arya. What brings you here?" He asked, after exchanging more formal greeting with her. He attempted to keep the tremble out of his voice; he truly thought she was going to hit him or something, and her being an elf, it would hurt very much.

She look right through him, as if picking out his thoughts. "I know what you are thinking Eragon, but we will talk about that at a later time. For now, my mother requests your presence."

Eragon looked back in confusion. Why would Islanzadi send Arya to tell him, and not a messenger or just another elf? He supposed he would find out. After all, Arya was probably thinking the same, and knew he would ask.

"I do not know, Eragon." She said, before he even asked the question. "I would only assume that it a more personal matter, and that she sent me, as to not let others know of your meeting. Just know that there is no meeting as of now, so it should only be you and her."

"Thank you for telling me, Arya." He responded, receiving a nod, before Arya disappeared as quickly as she had come.

He was very curious as to why Arya's mother sent for him. If Arya was correct, and it was more personal, he could not begin to guess what it would be. A few dirty thoughts came to his kind, but stomped the, into submission as soon as they came. It would be completely inappropriate, using the potions on his crushes (for lack of a better word) mother, and even more inappropriate due to the fact that she was the queen of the elves. They would likely disown him, but they would dare kill him or hurt him without healing him. He was to important for them to do such a thing.

Even if the potion gave the consumer a great desire for sex, it did not change their opinion of the person they fucked. It could still be considered rape, even if they loved it. Because of this, somebody who drinks the potion will ALWAYS fuck the first person they see, or the nearest person, but after the potion wares off, they are left with a perfectly clear mind.

Even if Islanzadi wanted to, without the potion, it would just be too inappropriate, and he would decline the request. Not to mention that it would only make Arya further away from him. He had decided that he would not use on of the potions on Arya. He wanted her love more than her pussy, but if all else failed, and they were not even friends, then he would use the potion. He preferred staying friends over fucking her pussy raw. But if she offered, he would make sure she wouldn't be able to stand straight for weeks.

Deciding not to make her wait, he cleaned himself up as fast as he could, and bolted out of the door. He was careful not to awaken Saphira. She had been very tired after training the day before, and it was far to early for her to wake up. In fact, it was to early for any elf to be up. It only made him more curious, and he began to struggle more and more to push the dirty thoughts out of his head.

As he finished tidying up, he made sure to leave a note for Saphira. He was certain that, under such awkward circumstances, Islanzadi wished to speak to Eragon alone. So he did not want to have Saphira inside of his head the whole time.

He also made sure to take a leather shoulder strap he had. It had a few loops to hold vials and tube like objects. It was here that he held the potions, for he never went anywhere without them. He had been questioned a few times on what the potions did, but he always managed to wiggle his way around the question, or give a reasonable answer. His best reply, which was a lie, was that they enhanced his senses temporarily. It was a good reply, since nobody ever doubted it. Such potions did exist, after all. Also, when asked where he got them, he claimed that Angela gave them to him, which was not a lie. Nobody doubted that either.

As he made his way to where Islanzadi resided, which was not in the palace, surprisingly enough, but was rather beyond the palace out of sight. It was only logical, for she was queen, and required privacy.

The guards were posted a ways off, out of earshot of the residence, and they let him through without question. It took only a few moments for him to reach the house. He softly knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Within a second, as if she had been waiting for him, he heard her grant him entrance from inside.

When he saw her, he was stunned, and struggled to keep his boner down, but he managed. Hardly. She was dressed in a very beautiful dress, one that exposed very much skin, and did not cover much. Her entire stomach was visible, as well as both of her arms. The area around her neck extended downward, leaving I between her tits exposed as well. If she were not a queen, he would pin her down and fuck her mercilessly. After all, she was Arya's mother, and it was clear where Arya got her beauty from. The dress, Eragon would not hesitate to call slutty, as if she was trying to get him in between her legs. Even if she was, he would not, no matter how tempting. It was just to inappropriate, fucking a women if her position.

As Eragon finished the formal greeting, she returned it in full. "Eragon, I am sure you are curious as to why I have called for you at such a time. Let it be known that I am speaking to you as a mother, rather than a queen, during this conversation."

Eragon nodded, and motion for her to go on. He was almost certain that this conversation was over Arya, and the fairth he made of her. Oromis must have spoken to her about it, because he knew Arya would not have confided in her mother.

"I am sure you have figured out what I wish to speak of with you by now. The fairth you made of my daughter made your feeling for her very clear. Is it true, that you harbor feeling for my Arya?" She asked.

Eragon hesitated, but knew that he could not lie to her. "Yes it is true. However, I wish to make it clear that I have had childish crushes, and this is far more than that." They were speaking in the ancient language, so he could not lie.

"I assumed as much. I imagine that you think I am requesting that you abandon these feelings, however, I am not. I know of they many reasons you two should not be together, but I think it would be good for her. While she is young, it would be good for her to find love, even if it is with a human. I am aware that she does not return your feelings, however, I have never seen her become so friendly with somebody, and I believe that her feelings towards you will grow. If they do so, I give you my blessing, however wrong it may be to do so." She concluded, with an envious look on her face. "And before you ask why, I know the extent of love. I have seen the fairth you made, through memories, and I can see the amount of affection out into it. I remember once feeling like that, towards Arya's father, and so I understand what you feel. Believe it or not, I am not of royal blood, but rather became queen when I took Arya's father as my mate. His parents denied me their son, and I recall how terrible I felt. Even if you are not an elf, I do not wish to see anyone as miserable as I was."

Eragon's shock had worn off partway through her explanation, and he had used the time to think out the rest of the conversation, so that it would go smoothly. But, he did not truly know this women, so he could not predict what she would say.

"You miss him, don't you?" He questioned. He knew he would probably regret continuing that leg of the conversation, but he wanted to know more about the father of the women he loved.

Anger did not flare in her eyes, as he had expected. "Yes, I do. He has been gone for a very long time, longer than normal humans live. For so many years, my needs have not been met. . ." Eragon had to force himself not to gasp. She did not look like she said it out of impulse, but rather on purpose. She also did not seem to regret her words.

Eragon then confirmed what he has suspected. Being called in so late at night, her slutty outfit, the tinge of lust on her voice that he only just noticed, and the magic in the air. He could feel magic, and when he reached out, he found that the room was warded from listeners, and the windows had illusionary magic on them, so a set image was seen, no what was actually going on inside. Islanzadi seemed to notice that he figured it out. Before he could deny her, he felt a sharp knife drive it's way into his mind, forcing him to keep silent. The power behind the attack suggested thousands of years or wisdom.

"Eragon, I am aware that this is extremely inappropriate, and I apologize, but I cannot hold off my needs any longer. It has been over a hundred years since I have had sex, and I cannot stand the desire. I would be able to resist a normal elf, or humans, but not you. When you become a dragon rider, your blood changes, and as you know, blood is what makes a penis hard. Because if that change, dragon riders have unnaturally large penises, and I cannot resist. I am aware that a hundred years does not spark ones desires, but after you have had sex, you want more. The thought of a dragon rider, and such a large cock, I could not resist. You see, when it comes to sex, I am weaker than most. Before the elves came to Alagaesia, we were not as fair a race as we are now, no, time did that too us, as well as the ancient language, which is only in Alagaesia. In fact, we were very similar to humans. I am far older than most know of, and I was alive before we came to Alagaesia. I am ashamed to admit that before we came here, I was but a common whore, allowing many elves inside of me, and a few other species that have been forgotten in time. You are the first person I am telling this too, die to this situation, and what we are about to do, so I do not have a problem with sharing such thoughts and secrets. The other species, one was very similar to the urgals, and they had cocks that were very large. At the time, I could not resist, and foolishly allowed one to impregnate me. I did not abort the child, since elves did cherish kids about all else at the time, and I allowed him to be born, Arya's half brother, sadly, he died days later. Half breeds are not meant to be, and often times die. human and elf half breeds are one of the few that can survive." She said. Eragon was very surprised by all of this. This women was that old, she was a slut, and Arya had a brother?! It was difficult to wrap his head around.

He still did not have control of his body, she did, and he knew that she was going to have him fuck her. The thought made him very hard, and he really wanted to fuck her till she screamed, but he could not by his free will. He just couldn't. But that didn't stop his rock hard cock from driving him to. However, she had full control over him, so even if he would fuck her, he couldn't control how.

She forced him to walk into another room, the bedroom, where she had him forcefully throw her on the bed, and get on top of her, pinning her down. He could not control it as he ripped of her clothing, revealing her full figure.

She literally squealed in delight when she found the potions in his mind, and forced them both to drink half. When this happened, she stopped controlling him, and let the potions effects take over. Now, he didn't care, he was going to fuck the living hell out of her.

When he pulled off the last of his clothing, this undergarments, and let his cock spring free, she cried out happily. "Oh my! Even for a dragon rider, you are huge!

Sadly, because of her sexual neglect, and her immense desire, she could not stand to not fuck him immediately, she skipped the oral sex that most people had before the actual sex. While this did not make Eragon happy, he was very exited to fuck an elf. In some of his free time, he looked up some medical books, that were never used due to magic, and looked through. He found that elves were almost twice as tight as humans, because male elves had longer, but thinner, cocks. So his long and thick cock could make any elven women scream.

Not wasting time, because Islanzadi had been begging him for a minute or two, he rammed his cock all of the way in, going into the womb slightly. Another thing, since male elves had long cocks, the female pussy was deeper too.

He was not disappointed to find that she was so much tighter than Trianna, Nasuada, and Angela had been. At least twice as tight, in fact. If it was not for the potion, he would have cum right then and there.

But alas, he held, and began to furiously fuck her, not even bothering to be gentle. After all, this women was a slut and a whore, so she was used to taking it rough. In this position, she was laying on her back facing him, as he was on top of her. Her beauty was enchanted in his eyes, due to the potion, making her look much better than she had. Being an elf. She already looked amazing, and now she looked like an angle, a goddess.

However, his opinion for Arya did not waver. Even if her mother looked so much better with the potion, he did not care. He loved Arya for everything she was, not just her looks.

As he continued to fuck Islanzadi, he felt her cum multiple times, and heard as she screamed his name, and for him to go harder and faster. He did just that, as his cock went harder and faster, covered in her juices.

In the back of his mind, he was thinking about how Arya would be better. They say each generation is better than the last, and if he was passionate with her, it would feel better, rather then what he was doing now, which involved no love for each other, only for their parts.

Eragon felt himself nearing his limit as he pounded away, and wanted to pull out so he didn't get his loves mom pregnant, but the potion, and her legs around him, prevented that. She screamed as he shot large amounts of cum inside of her.

"Oh, this feels so nice! Being flooded with cum. In all my life, I have never felt such pleasure!" She saw his thoughts, since their minds were still connected (which had served to increase the pleasure). "Do not worry. I placed wards on myself before, so this will jot get me pregnant. Though, if it were not for Arya and your love for her, I would gladly have your child, even if it would cause others to disown me. They would not for long anyway, since you are a rider, and are of higher status than myself." She explained.

The potion was still active, and Eragon flipped her over so she was on her stomach, and jammed his cock back inside of her, causing her to scream out again. Once more, he did not hesitate to fuck her as fast and hard as possible. Luckily Saphira was asleep. She still did I not know about his sex life, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was fucking the most powerful women alive (maybe not physically (though she is up there) but politically) at the moment, and she was submitting to him.

They both cried out as Eragon cum again, filling her up even more. Albeit, he he did not stop pounding her. The potion caused a person to let out even more cum than usual, so her stomach was bulging with the amount he had let out. Because of her unnatural tightness, nothing could get out unless Eragon pulled his cock out, which he did not intend on doing.

They continued on like this for hours, fucking in different positions, and both of them cumming. At one point, Arya even no key on the door, asking if they were okay, since it had to be well into the day, and easily past breakfast. They had un-warded the building at that moment, and told her that they were okay, only going over some important matters. Arya was probably suspicious, but she did not say anything, and she left without questioning what exactly those important matters were.

It was all a blur afterwards, but Eragon thought he may have used her asshole a few times instead of her pussy. With all the pleasure though, they could not tell. Elves digestive system was slightly different, so they did not shit the same. Because of this, their assholes were also very tight, and even his large cock would not be able to stretch it, and keep it stretched.

Once the potion had worn off, which it did while they were still fucking, they did not stop. It was only once Eragon cum without the potion did they stop. As he pulled out, it made a loud popping noise, and her pussy closed up again. Even as she became tight again, massive amounts if cum began to come out. Eragon helped it by pressing on her stomach, pushing it out faster,

Islanzadi screamed and cum a few more times as it all came out of her, the friction begin too much to handle. She sighed happily as no more would come out, though some was still inside of her and would have to come out naturally.

As they finished cleaning up the huge puddle of cum on the bed, a lot of which had soaked in, and finished getting dressed, Islanzadi wrapper her arms around Eragons neck and passionately kissed him.

"If you ever are in need of a good fucking, you are always welcome here. Oh, and if you can make Arya feel that good, I wouldn't don't care if you were an urgal, I would let you fuck her as much as you want. Just take care if her, okay?" Eragon nodded in response.

As he walked out of her house, he got an envious look from the guards as he passed them. Even though it had been warded, they would probably still smell it, and they would be able to guess from there. At least Eragon didn't smell like it, they had used magic to clean him up entirely, so it was as if he had never done it before.

But, much to his pleasure, he added a name to his list of fuck buddies. Women who would fuck him whenever he wanted. This war was doing more good for him than harm.

* * *

**So, yeah. Like I said, sort of rape, but it depends on how you look at it. With the title, you probably thought that he would rape her, not the other way around. Really OOC? Yes, but remember that we know next to nothing about this women, and we do know nothing about elves before they came to Alagaesia. Some of you want a threesome, but I won't. If anything, I am against that. I will not do any gay sex either, so it's only normal pairing for me. Hammer than in now. So, I have no clue who I will do next, so leave your ideas. I might not be able to post tomorrow, so don't get to exited. **

**See you guys later,**

**-Tytonic**


End file.
